Three-dimensional (3D) printers may be used to replicate 3D objects. For example, scanned images of nearly every angle of an original 3D object may be captured and used to generate a high quality digital representation of the 3D object. A 3D printer may use a descriptive data file built from the high quality digital representation to print a replicated version of the original 3D object.